1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for processing an image signal and a voice (audio) signal.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as an apparatus for processing an image signal and a voice signal, there have been known a first type of apparatus for processing both of the image signal and the voice signal in an analog manner, a second type of apparatus for digitally processing either one of the image signal and the voice signal and for processing the other in an analog manner, and a third type of apparatus for digitally processing both of the image signal and the voice signal. In the third type of apparatus, it is necessary to A/D convert both the voice signal and the image signal. However, in the conventional apparatus, a predetermined analog process is individually executed to the voice input and image input and those signals are respectively A/D converted by separate A/D converters and are written into dedicated memories.
However, in the above conventional apparatus, to process both of the voice and the image signals, A/D conversion and D/A conversion are executed in a voice processing system and an image processing system by sampling clocks having different frequencies. Thus, there are drawbacks such that the A/D conversion and D/A conversion of two systems are necessary, the circuit scale increases, and the costs rise.
On the other hand, there has been known an electronic still camera as an example of a conventional apparatus for recording an image signal or a voice signal onto a recording medium.
In such a camera, a magnetic disk called a still video floppy is rotated to thereby enable the image signal or voice signal to be recorded.
When rotating such a magnetic disk, a time until the rotation rises to a predetermined state cannot be ignored. Therefore, hitherto, there has been proposed a method whereby the voice signal which is generated in such a time is temporarily stored in a memory and after the rotation rises to a predetermined state, the voice signal stored in the memory is recorded onto the magnetic disk.
However, there is still room for improvement in the conventional method from a viewpoint of its construction.